


My Little Button

by Rosalynd



Series: Single Dad Logan Sanders [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Hospitals, Human AU, Kid Virgil, Logan is a loving dad, Other, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Single Dad AU, Single Dad Logan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adoption au, adorable nicknames, baby Virgil, baby talk, feeding a baby, premature baby, remy and logan are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalynd/pseuds/Rosalynd
Summary: Logan has only adopted Virgil at this point and Virgil is only 5 months old. Remy and Logan are best friends.Remy hasn't met little Virgil yet. Logan comes over to his house with him and during the visit, Remy sees how much joy being a father brings to Logan.





	My Little Button

Remy heard a knock at the door. He muted the television, stood up from the sofa and went to open the door. Upon opening it, he saw his best friend Logan standing there wearing a black coat and blue scarf and holding the handle of a large black pushchair that was beside him. His face was bright and smiling.  
“Hey!” Remy greeted. “Here’s the father of the year.”  
“Good afternoon, Remy.” Remy stepped aside.  
“Bring your little son in.” He said as he gestured for him to go inside. Logan then pushed his pram inside as Remy closed the door behind him. Logan stopped near the sofa. Then he began taking his scarf and coat off.  
Remy kindly took them and hung them up on the small hangers near the door.  
Remy looked into the pram. There was a little boy in there, his hair fuzzy with dark brown hair, wearing a purple and white striped shirt with a purple coat and black pants. He was wide awake, staring up at him with big brown eyes.  
“Do you see Remy? It’s Remy!” Remy was so surprised to hear a baby voice come from his serious friend. Virgil was raising his arms up at his dad. “Come on, little button.” Logan then reached down his arms and lifted him up into his arms.  
“Do you want a coffee, babe?” Remy said, walking off into the kitchen.  
“Oh yes please.” Logan said as he sat down. He put Virgil on his knee and supported him with his arm.  
“How old is he now?” Remy asked as he headed to the kitchen.  
“He’s 5 months old.” He replied. “Hello my little boy! Who's my little boy?” Virgil’s arms were always moving. He was always squirming in Logan’s hold. He looked around the room, fascinated by his new surroundings. After a few moments, Virgil looked at him and smiled. “Yes, your my little boy! My little Virgil!”  
Remy soon came over with two cups of coffee.  
“It’s so weird hearing you do baby talk. You are always so serious, it’s sometimes worrying.”  
“Yes, I am not quite sure where it came from. I didn’t think I would do it, but upon seeing how adorable Virgil was, it was like my body didn’t know any other way to speak.”  
Logan looked down at Virgil. He was waving his arms and making a distressed noise. “Do you want your coat off? Okay, Virgil.” He lifted him onto the sofa next to him and began pulling his coat off. “There’s one arm...there’s two!” He put the coat down and lifted him onto his lap again.  
Remy stared at him. “Aww! He’s so cute!” He caught sight of Virgil kicking his feet. “Aw! His little shoes!!!”  
Virgil looked at Remy. He seemed fascinated with him.  
“Hey Virgil!” Remy greeted, waving. “So how’s being a dad treating you, then?”  
Logan sighed. “Well, I knew it was going to be difficult, and it is. But...just look at him. He’s adorable. I can’t wait until he gets to the age where he starts to talk.”  
Remy went to take a sip of his coffee. “Oh, Yes, I have some news. I’m going to be adopting two more boys-“  
Remy spat out his coffee and coughed. He slammed his mug down.  
“What!?” He choked.  
“I have told you countless times that I’ve always wanted three children.”  
“I know but I thought you’d given it more time and thought since adopting one child!”  
“I have. I still want to. I don’t want their ages to be too different. I don’t want weird sibling rivalries. I want them to grow up together and have a special bond.”  
“Okay, but don’t come running to me when they become too much to handle.”  
“I know that it will be difficult, but this has been my dream; to finally be in a good financial position where I can adopt three beautiful sons…” Remy watched at a smile took over Logan's face as he talked. Logan looked down at his baby and giggled with pure glee, making Virgil cry out happily. Remy smiled.  
“I’m happy for you, babe.” Remy said, placing a gentle hand on his back.  
“Would you like to hold him?” Logan asked after a minute.  
“Of course but I don’t want to hurt him or distress him…I’ve never held a baby before.”  
“I will guide you through it.” Logan then lifted Virgil and brought him over to him and gently lowered him into his lap.  
“Support his head with your arm.” Logan sat down right next to him, leaning over slightly to look at his son. “He will move a lot but just make sure you’re supporting him.”  
“He’s so small…” Remy said.  
“He was born a few weeks premature. He spent so long in the hospital. He still needs to have check ups every now and then.”  
Remy was looking at Virgil with a smile. Virgil’s large eyes looked up at him. He looked so cute. “Hello! Hello!” He said in a high voice. Virgil smiled and made a happy noise.  
He heard Logan sniff and he looked over. Logan has started to cry.  
“I’m sorry.” Logan laughed through his tears, wiping his tears with his sleeve.  
“Oh, babe…” Remy said, immediately sympathetic towards his friend.  
“It was just so hard seeing him in hospital…” His voice dissolved into sadness. “He was in so much pain...he would cry in his little bed, and he had so many tubes and wires around him...I couldn't hold him. It was painful every night that I had to go home without him.”  
Virgil swung his arm at Remy and squirmed in his hold. He made a happy noise. Logan smiled down at him as he sniffed again.  
“The day I brought him home was one of the happiest days of my life.” Logan whimpered. “Oh gosh, I’ve cried enough…” he wiped his eyes.  
“Fatherhood has made you softer.” Remy laughed.  
“He threw up his milk on my black shirt that day and I couldn’t have been happier.” He laughed. “He’s been through so much already…and he’s only a baby.”  
“He’s strong, just like his daddy.” Remy said.  
Logan would have said something about how they are not related so that comment doesn’t make sense, but he was just so emotional that his friend’s comment made him so undeniably happy in that moment. He hoped to inspire his kids. He hoped they would look up to him.  
Logan spent a couple minutes wiping his tears and recovering from his sudden influx of emotions.  
After he had recovered, Virgil squirmed in Remy’s hold and started to cry.  
“Oh! My little button! It’s okay!” Logan took him from Remy’s lap and back into his. “He just needs a bottle. Could you get one from the bottom of his buggy?”  
“Of course!” Remy stood up and went over.  
Virgil stopped crying, but was still looking up at his dad with doughy eyes.  
“Here you go.” Remy handed it to him and sat back down.  
“Here you go, Virgil…” Logan said as he put the bottle to his lips. Virgil squirmed around as he drank. He lifted his arms up and down. “There you go, my little button…”  
Remy smiled softly. He loved his little nickname for Virgil.  
“Where did that nickname come from?” He asked.  
“Because he is as cute as a button.” Logan said in a very serious and monotone voice.  
Virgil made a disgruntled noise and so Logan removed the bottle from his mouth. He put the bottle down and sat Virgil up and patted his back until he released his build up of gas. He lay him back down and put the bottle back near his mouth.  
Remy could see how much pure joy being a dad brought Logan. He couldn’t wait for Virgil to be old enough to speak as well so he could tell his father how much he loved him.  
After his bottle was done, Logan sat him up and patted his back.  
Logan kissed his cheek. “I love you.” He whispered as he pulled away.  
Remy just knew Logan’s children were going to have amazing childhoods.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love writing Logan as a loving dad.


End file.
